joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 1: The Vacation
Storyline Josh: So, guys, we'll have a vacation in Seaborgia! Rey: Yeah, so we could swim in the beach & fun! Alice: I wanna join. Sandy: Me too, Mom! Alice: Yes, you can come with me, Sandy. Sandy: Nice! Jesse: Oh yeah. Jonathan: I hope I won't get sand in my buster... Jack & Patricia: (arrives) Hi there Josh: Hey. Wanna join our vacation, hm? Chroma: *arrives* I'll join too. Fiera: *arrives* Me too.. Ultravia: *arrives* I'll come with you, but I won't swim, because I do not have time for that. Sonaria: *arrives* I wanna join, too! Josh: Okay, okay, you all can join. :D Chroma: Thanks. Josh: You're welcome. Jack: Let's go get ready. Josh: Right. I don't wanna use my Ancient Control or Chaos Control right now. Let's relax. '' '''Rey:' Our jumbo airplane is ready. Louie: Right. Josh, Thomas, Jetris, Arthur, Yuki, Alice, Sandy, Jesse, & Jonathan: (enters the plane) Louie: (enters the cockpit of the plane) Rey: (carries the luggage to the plane) Jack & Patricia: (enters the plane) Louie: Anyone ready? Josh: Wait, where's Chroma? Chroma: W-wait! Chroma, Fiera, Ultravia, and Sonaria: *they enter the airplane* Jack: Everyone's in, let's go Louie: Okay. (readies control wheel) Okay... Engine & fuel tank: stable. Let's go. Ignition at 3... 2... 1... TAKE OFF. The airplane moves in land until it goes fast. As it approaches an obstacle, it takes off. The airplane flies in its base speed. Josh: Nice. Rey: YEEEEAAAAH!!! Sandy: Wow... Patricia: It's so beautiful from up here. Jack: Yeah. Jonathan: Yup.'' (opens the glass window & shoots a plasma shot at the sky)'' The plasma shot explodes, showing fireworks in the sky. It appears in many color''s. '''Josh:' Cool. Nice job, Bes. Jonathan: (thumbs up) Thanks Bes. Jack: Yeah, this vacation's gonna be awesome! Jesse: You said it, pal! Patricia: Oh boy, I can't wait for some fun under the sun. Yuki: Yes. Jetris: Yep, I can find some crabs & hermits in the beach. Louie: ♫ Finding crabs makes sense not one bit ♪ Josh: I'm allergic to crabs, but not hermits.. Jack: Oh ok then. Jetris: What, Louie, Seaside's denied? Louie: Teh song. It's not literally denied at all. Jetris: Ohh yeah. XD Louie: I'm going to tune in to it. (turns on radio) Seaside Denied by Sonic Paradox Team plays. Josh: ':D '''Jonathan: '♫ Let's go, guys, we've a goal we're pursuing ♪ '''Arthur: ''(sees Tails turned into a boxing glove by Knuckles in the television) Creative. '''Jesse: '''XD '''Josh: '♫ I'm gonna use you guys as boxing gloves ♪ Frost & Scorch: ''(they teleport in the sky, falling to the plane) Wait, what? WOAH! ''(they land on the plane with their head first on the plane's surface) '' '''Frost: '''Ow... Chroma: *hears a bang on the roof* Hm? Ultravia: Two beings fell from the sky? Hm. Patricia: (pulls out SPARKY from her pocket) SPARKY, can you please identify the two beings on the roof of the plane? SPARKY: Yes Patricia. (scans the two beings) They are Frost & Scorch the Skunk-Cats '''Josh: '''My daughters! ''(teleports Frost & Scorch inside the airplane) ''Are you okay? '''Scorch: '''Yes King Dad, thanks. '''Frost: '''Thank you very much. '''Josh: ♫ '''Just a sec, I got one more wall to shove~♪ ''(gets some biscuits from his bag) Arthur: 'I can't see the point of this quest-- err, vacation. ♫ We'll likely meet a grave fate ♪ '''Thomas: '._. Jack: Arthur? What are you talking about? 'Thomas: '''He's just singing. And being sarcastic. Jack: Oh '''Alice: '♫ Cream's ears propel them through the air ♪ '''Josh: ''(sees Big in the television) "Fwoggy" isn't there, Biggy. XD Metal Patricia: (appears, flying right next to the plane, using her rocket feet to fly) '''Thomas: '(snaps his fingers, teleporting Metal Patricia in the plane) '':D Metal Patricia: (lands) Greetings. '''All: '''Hey Metal Patricia. '''Josh: '♫ So where the rest of us, can't be far ♪ Jack: Hi Metal Patricia, we're on a vacation. Would you like to join us? Metal Patricia: Sure Alice: '''♫ We don't know where the rest are ♪ Metal Patricia: Who are the rest that your expecting to see? '''Alice: '''I'm just singing Seaside Denied. ^^ Metal Patricia: Sorry, but that song is not in my data base. '''Josh: '''Well, the Sonic Paradox Team made that song. Jack: Oh ok then. Patricia: That's convincing SPARKY: Mm-hm. '''Josh: '''Well, I'm a fan of SPT. :) Metal Patricia: Fascinating '''Josh: '''Those Equera Bots are "worthless consumer models". '''Thomas: '''ANNIHILATE! XD '''Josh: ''(chuckles)'' Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (relaxing on their seats) Josh: 'Well, you guys sing there. I'll just sleep. ''(wears headphone & turns it on) (goes to sleep) Jack: Cool. (turns it on to the song of "I Like To Move It") '''Thomas: '''Ma...da...gas...car?! '''Alice: ''(grooves to the tune)'' Jonathan: 'A rapping song. :D Jack: Yeah Patricia: (grooves to the tune) Excellent choice. '''Arthur: '... '''Josh: ''(in a tired tone) Guys, tone it down... Jack: Oh sorry. (tones the music down a bit) Sorry guys, Josh needs to sleep. '''Arthur: '... Thomas: '''YOU CUT MY PERFORMANCE?! '''Jonathan: '''XD '''Thomas: ''(turns on the radio & Seaside Denied plays) I'MA GOIN' TO USE YA LADIES & GENTS AS BOXING GLOVES. '''Jetris: '''You crazy? '''Thomas: '''SHIFT, ROCK, YEAH-- '''Josh: '''(punches Thomas while asleep) ''You're disturbing my slumber... '''Thomas: '''Ow, sorry. :D Patricia: How about some figi music? (tunes into the song of Fiji [Paraiso Mix] & grooves to the tune) '''Thomas: '''Oh stop it... ''(tunes into Seaside Denied again) ''Y'know, you're not allowed to tune in without my permission. It's MY radio. Category:Episodes